The present invention relates to a mat-form massager and the method for its production, and more particularly to a massager, wherein the motors of vibrators and the power lines are connected in a simple way, and power lines are arranged with simplicity by the use of two opposed layers of an electrically insulating support member; and also to the method for production of such a massager.
The mat-type massager or jacket-type massager of the prior art consists, generally, of vibrators driven by control power lines, an inner shell wired with power lines, and an outer shell enveloping the vibrators and the power lines alike. In production of the massager of the prior art, a vibrator is placed at a certain desirable position of the inner shell, the power lines are joined to the motor of the vibrator by means of soldering or otherwise, then the power lines joined to the motor of the vibrator are distributed inside the body of the massager in accordance with the control of the vibrator, and subsequently the vibrator and wiring are enveloped by the outer shell to form the body of a massager.
But the method for production in the prior art requires not merely connection of power lines with the motors of vibrators by means of soldering, for instance, but wiring each motor separately to store the power lines inside the inner shell of the massager according to various ways to control, wherefore the task is complicated and entails need for more workers and the rise in labor costs.
Kneaders like massage mats and massaging jackets result in a cost rise also by using separate inner and outer shells.